


A Seleção Certa

by carolss



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Annie não pediu para o chapéu seletor colocá-la em nenhuma casa especifica.





	A Seleção Certa

Annie não pediu para o chapéu seletor colocá-la em nenhuma casa especifica. Ela estava certa que ela se daria bem na Corvinal afinal ela sempre foi bem inteligente, também na Lufa-Lufa afinal ela era responsável e esforçada, ou mesmo na Grifinória porque quando as coisas realmente importavam ela era corajosa.

Nunca ocorreu que o chapéu cismaria de lhe colocar na Sonserina, era a casa dos magos ruins, de onde os comensais da morte vieram, era o pior lugar possível para uma mestiça.

Ela ficou tão chocada por um segundo que no momento em que ela pensou em contestar o chapéu foi tirado da sua cabeça e chamado um menino chamado Abed Nadir, e ela foi gentilmente empurrada na direção a mesa onde os alunos usando gravatas verde e prata estavam.

“Decepcionada ?” um dos garotos mais velhos sentados na mesa com ela perguntou após ela se sentar.

“Não, é claro que não”

“Menina você vai ter que se tornar uma melhor mentirosa do que isso se você pretende se dar bem aqui” ele disse parecendo entretido.

“E se eu não quiser me tornar uma boa mentirosa ?”

“Então os próximos anos vão ser bem interessantes de se observar. Qual o seu nome mesmo ?”

“Annie Edison, e o seu ?”

“Jeff Winger”

Não era um nome bruxo tradicional, talvez ele fosse mestiço como ela ou quem sabe até nascido trouxa, ela sentiu uma relutante onda de simpatia com relação ao garoto, mas decidiu que não ia mencionar ou deixar que isso afetasse suas ações e disse tentando soar distante possível :

“Bem Jeff Winger eu acho que nós vamos ter que esperar pra ver”

“Sim definitivamente interessante” Jeff disse.


End file.
